thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Hackett
| birth_place = London, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 174 | catches = Left | draft = 77th overall | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | draft_year = 2009 | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Matt Hackett (born Matthew Hackett on March 7, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing with the San Diego Gulls in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Minnesota Wild in the 3rd round (77th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Matt is a nephew to former NHL goaltender Jeff Hackett. Playing Career On November 23, 2011, Matt was called up to the NHL as a backup to Josh Harding for a game against the Nashville Predators after Niklas Backstrom missed the game for personal reasons. In case Matt didn't arrive at the game in time (from his assignment with the Houston Aeros), 51-year-old recreational goaltender Paul Deutsch was signed to an amateur tryout contract, but was eventually scratched as Matt served as the backup. On December 6, 2011, Matt made his NHL debut on December 6, 2011, in a road game against the San Jose Sharks, entering 1:11 into the game after starting goalie Harding was injured. In his debut game, he earned a perfect 1.000 save percentage by making 34 saves on 34 shots, a performance that helped lead the Minnesota Wild to a 2-1 victory with the only goal against Minnesota having been in the first minute of play, prior to Hackett entering the game. On December 8, 2011 (two days after his NHL debut), he made his first NHL start as the Minnesota Wild played against the Los Angeles Kings. Matt stopped 42 of 44 shots for a .955 save percentage, helping to lead the Wild to a 4-2 win. In both of these games, he was named the number one star for the game. On March 2, 2012, after the Wild lost Backstrom to a groin injury, Matt was again recalled as a back-up to Josh Harding. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Matt was dealt at the trade deadline on April 3, 2013 along with Johan Larsson, a 1st round pick in 2013 and a 2nd round pick in 2014 from the Minnesota Wild in exchange for Jason Pominville and a 4th round pick in 2014. Matt made his debut with the Sabres on March 20, 2014 against the Edmonton Oilers. He was called up on an emergency recall after goaltenders Michal Neuvirth and Jhonas Enroth were both injured before a west-coast road trip. Hackett made 35 saves on 36 shots in a 2-1 victory. On April 9, 2014, it was announced that Matt will act as goaltender for the remaining three games of the season, proving himself in the game on April 8th with 33 saves against the Detroit Red Wings. On April 12, 2014, Matt sustained a major knee injury against the Boston Bruins. As of April 15, 2014 the Sabres announced he would not return from injury until December or January 2015. On July 1, 2015, Matt signed as a free agent to a two-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *OHL Second All-Star Team (2009–10) Category:1990 births Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Houston Aeros players Category:Plymouth Whalers players Category:Windsor Spitfires players Category:San Diego Gulls players